


006 - A Little Angst

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “ angst request of fighting with van? maybe because of his jealousy?”





	006 - A Little Angst

When you've been dating someone for so long, you get complacent. Comfortable. It doesn't mean you're bored or unhappy, or anything like that. It just means that you get to a point where you can see the beauty and specialness in other people again, after that weird period of pretending other people don’t exist for the sake of your partner. It's like that now for you. You love Van more than words could ever express. Sometimes it's overwhelming. You'll watch him play Fifa with Larry, or talk to his dad on the phone, or do anything ever, and you'll just kind of die. He'll notice you watching and give you a wink, which is always a promise of kisses later.

"Babe!" he exclaimed, arms out for you. You hugged and he didn't let go.

"It's not too much?" you asked him. You were wearing a new dress.

"You'll catch a death though," he said shaking his head. It's wasn't that cold outside, and the dress wasn't that short. You'd be fine.

You pushed him away and started final touches in the bedroom mirror. He sat on the edge of your bed; the bed you shared with him for years. He looked distracted. That's when you noticed that he was wearing an old Little Comets band shirt.

"Are you wearing that?" you asked. There was a moment of awkward silence. You turned around and stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Babe, I can't come tonight."

So, to say you started the night off in a bad mood was an understatement. Your best friend was doing her first DJ set, and you and Van promised to go. His excuse was that Catfish were last minute booked to do a BBC Radio One cover session, and they needed to work out what they were doing. Why it had to happen that night was unclear. You didn't fight though. You were angry, and probably more hurt than anything, but you just sucked it all in and said okay.

The night was surprisingly good. Your friend was amazing, the drinks were free, and you found some people you knew. The puppy Snapchat filter seemed particularly hilarious, and you spent a majority of your time adding photos and videos of yourself to your Story. By the time the party was winding down, it was 3am.

The uber dropped you home and you spent too many minutes unlocking the front door. You knew Van was home because his car was out front, and his guitar was in its case by the front door. You (finally) found bed, and crawled in. Usually, no matter how late it was, Van would pick you up at the door and tuck you in with him.

"Van?" you asked, in a whisper that wasn't really a whisper at all, but it was evident you were trying. "Van, are you awake? I'm not angry you bailed anymore," you told him. You were proud that you let all those feelings go, like it wasn't the fun of the night or the Pimms that did that for you.

Suddenly, the bedside lamp was on and Van was sitting up looking at you. He didn't have a shirt on, and his necklace was stuck on his collarbone and you couldn't help but stare. So, so pretty. You smiled up at him.

"You're not angry at me? Are you fucking joking, Y/N?"

He ripped the blanket away and stormed out the room. You were completely and utterly confused. Your body felt heavy and it took effort to get up and follow him. He was lying on the couch in the dark, but the hallway light illuminated the room enough to see. He had a blanket over him.

"Van?" you asked. You knelt on the ground in front of the couch. You were eye level with him. He looked at you and you could see how angry he was. Maybe he was hurt too, but that had always been harder to read in him. Van never cried. He didn't reply. "What… what's wrong?" you whispered. You reached out to touch his hand but he pulled it under the blanket quickly. That hurt.

"Go to bed, Y/N."

"No, I don't want to sleep without you. What's wrong? What happened?"

You could hear your own voice shake, and it made you sadder. The tears welled up in your eyes. You went to say 'please' but instead you started to cry.

"Y/N," he said and sat up. You moved back, still on the ground. He sat on the couch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "I don't want to talk to you."

It hit you like a fucking bullet. He stood up, walked around you, picked up his keys and left. Just like that. You melted down onto the floor, cried, and passed out.

…

You woke up early. The sunlight flooded the room until the brightness was unbearable. You walked to the bedroom, no Van. You opened the front door. His car was still there. You walked closer. He was in the back, awake. He'd obviously slept in there though. He put his phone down and looked at you through the window. The car door opened and he stepped out. You followed him inside.

In the kitchen he started to make tea, and he automatically made you one. The tension was thick in the air, and him gently placing the hot cup in front of you did nothing to change that.

"If you want this to be done, it's done, Y/N," he said. You almost let out a sob at that alone.

"What? Van. What… I have no idea why you're so angry." He looked at you carefully.

"Check your fuckin’ Snapchat Story," he instructed. As you searched for your phone you heard him mumbling about how he didn't even want Snapchat and that he only did it to make you happy. When you clicked the icon to re-watch your own Story, images flashed in front of you. Most were of you with your friend. Almost all of them involved filters. Some involved a boy. He had hair like Van’s, and was pretty like him too. His eyes were dark though, and there was an unreasonable amount of selfies with him.

"I don't even remember who that is, Van! Nothing happened. Is that what you think? You think, yep, she's just gonna go out and fuck whoever?"

"What the fuck am I meant to think?"

"You're meant to trust me! You were meant to fucking be there, and I didn't cause a fuss when you didn't come! You're meant to know that I don’t want anybody else 'cause I love you!" you yelled, pushing the cup of tea away from you violently. It fell off the table and shattered at Van's feet. You both stared at it. You stood up and walked away.

"Y/N?" he called after you, following you down the hall.

"No!" you said, spinning around too quickly, not giving him enough time to stop before crashing into you. You went to move but he had an arm wrapped around your waist. You pushed against his chest, but gave up quickly. He held you as you pressed your head into his chest. "I didn't do anything, Van," you whispered. You could hear him breathe out.

"You can't just get fucked up and do stuff like that,"

"I can if I want. I didn't flirt with him. I didn't kiss him. I didn't do anything. You don't get to tell me what to do,"

"No, I'm not- I… I know. I'm not telling you what to do-"

"Van! You literally just fucking said 'you can't blah blah,' and it's-"

"I know! I'm sorry! Okay? I just, I love you so much and I don’t want some other fuckin’ lad near you." And that was it, really. In the end, Van would always get too jealous too quickly. He told you once that it was because he knew you were 'out of his league,' which was something you adamantly disagreed with. He said your freckles were cute and the fact you could read so fast meant you special and you were pretty and smart and good and were going to make a good mum. A weird compliment that, but it makes sense coming from Van. You'd never be able to convince him that he was more than worthy of all the success and love the world showered him in.

You looked up at him. He cautiously pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose. When you didn't move away he tried for lips. You kissed back. You could feel the past few hours undo. The broken cup on the floor was back in the cupboard. The car was unslept in. There were no carpet burns on your knees. Your Snapchat Story was clear.

"Let's go to bed. We need sleep," he said quietly. You nodded and let him lead you into your bedroom.


End file.
